


Courtesy Call (Español)

by Rustony



Series: Courtesy Call [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abandonment, Cults, Discrimination, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Non-Explicit Sex, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, lgbtq character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustony/pseuds/Rustony
Summary: Se congratula en su siempre inesperada aparición, se regodea ante los infelices presentes y se marcha como si jamás hubiera existido. Cuando regresa, como la primera nieve del año, es sólo cuando han vuelto a olvidar que existe. Se lleva a todos los seres del mundo; inocentes o culpables, valientes o cobardes, ricos o pobres.No hay ser en tierra o mar que se salve de su solitaria guadaña, ni siquiera en la isla más remota de los siete mares. Nadie que pueda pagar el precio que pide. Nadie que pueda controlarla.Cuando los vientos oscuros crecen, contra los huesos de cualquiera que haya cometido la insensatez de haberla invocado jamás, resuena una misma frase:"La muerte no concede llamadas de cortesía."
Series: Courtesy Call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579930
Kudos: 2





	Courtesy Call (Español)

Tyon Thyde había tenido la suerte de ver amanecer dos veces como aquella.

La primera fue en su juventud; con la capa a la espalda y sentado sobre la hoja reluciente de su fiel espada, a las puertas de la tienda de campaña y en la cima de las montañas que separaban la nación de Fyreir, su hogar, de la misteriosa arena volcánica de Valamot. Montañas que por esos tiempos no tenían más nombre que el que se perdería en el aire de gritarle en ecos a la distancia.

Posesión y tierra de nadie. Libertad ansiada de los menos insulsos y conformes.

Cerca de las cinco la fogata, ya débil de haber trabajado la noche entera, no cegaba la visión como había sospechado. Desde su posición, mientras se revolvía peligrosamente -manos manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la espada- por la casi incontrolable emoción, el sol comenzó a alzarse frente a él y reflejó el azul más bello que el joven caballero había visto jamás.

 _No amanece azul por nada_ , advertían las ancianas de igual forma a los incautos y ansiosos que a los desentendidos. Tyon no pudo evitar asentir a la declaración ambas veces que pudo presenciar el espectáculo.

Y fue casi treinta años después, cuando había olvidado esa indescriptible emoción y ese enamoramiento por la luz, que volvió a amanecer.

Esa vez lo vio a través de los ventanales del castillo de los Corallies, donde el servicio había comenzado a hacer preparativos para el festival demasiado antes de las horas que podían considerarse decentes. Aunque sonrió de la misma forma que hubo hecho la vez anterior, el alboroto del exterior comenzaba a aumentar en volumen y en su interior, en contraste a su fachada de espécimen imperturbable, comenzaban a agudizarse unas desagradables cosquillas -hijas de un primitivo instinto de supervivencia- que no pasaban precisamente desapercibidas.

Pasada una cierta edad, cuando su largo cabello rubio comenzó a tornarse, en espacios, blanquecino, amistades y familiares a la par notaron que se hubo vuelto silencioso e introspectivo; una mota de polvo en el rincón de la pared que las sirvientas utilizaban para acumular desperdicios. Más ya un estudioso estratega que aquel corcel indomable que el ahora rey Lionell hubo conocido de pronta juventud, ya casi quedaba en el olvido cómo antaño se hubo cantado sobre las hazañas del Caballero de los Ojos de Jade por toda Panachreya, y cómo muchas de esas liras desafinadas comprometieron en esos tiempos un honor que él mismo, sin cantarlo, ponía en duda.

Su majestad y amigo de la infancia lo observaba con cautela mientras hacía resbalar el jarrón de vino por la crujiente mesa.

“Llama a la mala suerte celebrar una victoria antes de que suceda, majestad.” La copa -embadurnada de oro, como se le debía a los invitados especiales de la corte- giraba a un lado y a otro por el juego de dedos del marqués, cuya mirada se presentaba dispersa en dirección a la ventana frente a sí, de nuevo, por el ruidoso espectáculo en ciernes.

No había bebido de un cáliz como el que se le había ofrecido desde que casó a la edad de veintitrés cambios de estación, momento que el pueblo de Fyreir -comarca de Panachreya de importancia en auge- celebró con alegría. No había bebido alcohol alguno desde entonces, en realidad; ni de cáliz ni de boca de barril, pero no menos por las voces que optaron por alzarse tras su matrimonio en víspera de tumultuoso -dado el alto y particularmente desacreditado estatus de Tyon- que por el desprecio por las eternas mañanas de descogorza que bien conocía.

En ocasiones, rondaba por su ocupada cabeza si su amada Pheret le abandonaría de dársele la oportunidad.

De hacerlo, no la culparía.

La luz pareció volverse más brillante de repente, así que Tyon entrecerró los ojos.

“¡Pocas confianzas sugiero de vos, Tyon Thyde, siendo que habéis bebido de mi mejor cáliz casi tanto como un servidor!” Finalmente reparó en su viejo amigo cuando éste inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia delante. Y no fue por su presencia, sino porque así permitió a la luz cruzar sobre la solapa de su hombrera, cegando la vista del marqués y devolviéndolo a la intrínseca realidad. El rey carcajeó -soltando, entre risas, un ligero ronquido- y tomó asiento arrastrando la silla tras de sí, colocándose frente a Tyon y golpeando la mesa con el puño que quedaba libre de copa. Se desequilibró de tanto reír, y de poco no terminó el asiento tumbado y su no tan graciosa majestad con una nueva dislocación que se haría un hueco en un largo historial de brutales lesiones de espalda. “Tantos años de amistad y seguís tratándome de alteza. ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras noches de jolgorio? Esas damas de prenda suelta, ¡esas bodegas despistadas!”

“Perro que ladra no muerde, Lionell,” Tyon hizo una pausa y aprovechó para relajar la espalda hacia atrás, sin apartarle la mirada al rey. Éste esbozó una pícara sonrisa en escuchar al marqués, y -aunque no prestando un ápice de atención a su tono burlesco, que en presencia de otro hubiese desenvainado espadas- le permitió terminar la sentencia. “Pero es preferible no provocar a las bestias sin domar, ¿no creéis?”

La vista de Tyon regresó a la ventana cuando la voz de una mujer resonó en grito desde el jardín central, acompañada de una bandada de palomas blancas cantando desafinadas hasta el amplio ventanal. El marqués sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la desagradable distracción y regresó la mirada al amigo, que retomó inmediatamente la conversación.

“Siempre habéis sido valiente, Ty. Un hombre de acción, amante del desafío y maestro entre las lenguas; los muchos tipos de lenguas que hay, si mal no recuerdo. Aún me extraña que os asentarais con una mujer tan... sencilla, como Lady Pheret.”

“Halagadores comentarios,”

Su discurso fue interrumpido por el ruido de una de las palomas desquiciando al personal del festival en auge, que entró volando por el ventanal y se posó sobre la mesa. Tyon pausó una vez más el diálogo para colocar la copa suavemente a sus pies y, de un rápido movimiento de muñeca -uno que, de franco, le otorgaba el título de gran veterano de guerra a sus cuarenta y seis años- consiguió atraparla en su mano derecha. La colocó boca arriba para dificultar un posible escape, y en cuanto el bello animal se dio por vencido, el buen noble abandonó su asiento y prosiguió, en un particular e impropio tono de burla. “Mas pienso que deberíais vigilar vuestras palabras cuando habláis de la familia con la que pretendéis una alianza, majestad. Os recuerdo que mi hijo mayor es tan mío como de Pheret.”

“¡Porque cierto es que no casaríamos de poderlos tener por cuenta propia!” El rey volvió a reírse estruendosamente, ahora de espaldas a su confidente que se aproximaba a la ventana con el desamparado animal.

Tyon hizo un gesto con su mano libre a una joven sirvienta que desesperadamente buscaba a las aladas bestias escapistas. En percatarse de las señales del marqués, la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, llena de espanto. La faz de Tyon permanecía naturalmente serena cuando a los pocos segundos la sirvienta arrancó a correr, supuso que en dirección a la cámara desde donde se asomaba; mientras tanto, su Majestad continuaba su monólogo descriptivo.

“Imagina crear tú solo a un joven como Tytel, hecho a tu imagen y semejanza. Tanto que era de abrazarse a su madre cuando era un infante, ¿recuerdas? y nunca se le ha parecido una pizca. Siempre lo encontré hilarante.”

Tyon regresó a su asiento animal todavía en mano, y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. “El príncipe Dricken, sin embargo, es un calco de tu esposa.”

“Tanto como mi Galla lo es de mí.” Respondió el rey, orgulloso.

“¿No echarías en falta a tu pequeño?”

“Hablamos de otra realidad, Tyon. ¿Puedes echar en falta algo que no has conocido?”

Y se repitió en el pecho del pecador el pensamiento de ser no otra cosa que deshonra.

“Supongo que no.” Respondió, con un tono sutil de derrota.

“No te rindas tan rápido, Thyde.” Lionell se levantó de su asiento bruscamente, espantando al pobre pájaro en manos de Tyon, que tuvo que retomar las caricias que habían cesado minuto atrás; también, esta vez, para aliviar su propia ansiedad. Sin quitarse la vista de encima, los dos nobles se leyeron el pensamiento. “Prácticamente acaba de amanecer.”

Tras una singular pausa, y con su Majestad acuclillada frente al ave de brillante plumaje iluminado por el sol azul, ambos musitaron a la vez: “Queda mucho día por delante.”

 _El suficiente,_ pensó Lionell.

 _Demasiado,_ pensó Tyon, por el contrario.

\- - - - - - -

La sirvienta subió a una velocidad desconcertante en busca de la intrépida paloma, pero en el patio principal todavía se podían oír a decenas de personas de valiente cháchara mañanera. Ayphara comenzaba a perder los papeles por el exceso de ruido, sentada en un taburete de espaldas a la ventana en el torreón y preguntándose, recordando una intrínseca pero indignante conversación que había espiado entre su padre y los reyes de Panachreya, si jamás lograría acostumbrarse a un estilo de vida semejante.

Sola.

Como hija mayor de los Raxeth, conocidos por su absurda seriedad y desgarradoramente estresante orgullo, y como joven declarada indeseable por la gran parte del reino que la conocía, Ayphara se autoconvencía de que pedir de ella más paciencia de la que podía dar -un mínimo en comparación a la del humano medio- era causa perdida; en días tan atareados como aquél, suspiraban los valientes que se atrevían a hablarle, que tan solo pensara en tenerla era mayor milagro que morir anciano.

Y pensaba, pobre de ella. _Paciencia, Ayphara. La que te falte, búscala. Tenla. Aprópiatela._

La princesa Galla, ya vestida para la ocasión a pesar de la pronta hora, iba asomando su rostro a izquierda y derecha del lienzo en busca de una referencia. Cada vez más preocupada por su estimada compañera, abandonó el caballete y su paleta de pintura, agarró sus faldas y se dirigió a ella, en voz y andares, abandonando el rostro masculino medio dibujado en el que Ayphara no pudo evitar reparar.

Había pensado en hablar con ella de la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas mientras Galla pintaba, pero se distrajo al entrar en la cámara casi de forma automática. Durante dos horas.

“¿Ayphie? ¿Va todo bien?”

La suave voz de la princesa solía relajar a Ayphara como una nana a un bebé. Galla Corallies, en realidad, era delicada en su totalidad; desde su piel, bronceada por culpa repartida entre la genética y el tiempo que dedicaba a cuidar de la Pradera de Laone –un inmenso huerto y jardín comunitario a las afueras de Duhaux, la ciudadela preferida de la princesa en la nación de Terrafir-, a sus ojos y su cabello, de una similar tonalidad borgoña disimulada en una mayor claridad por el hecho de que no había momento durante el día que la luz, fuera en candil o solar, no la iluminara.

Tomó un momento para observarla en sus galas recién cosidas. El vestido, quién sabe cuántos centímetros más corto por la parte delantera en comparación a la trasera para no permitir tropiezos, en su glorioso color lima como Ayphara le había pedido animosamente a la tejera. El algodón que hacía de cortina de sus hombros a conjunto en un amarillo anaranjado con los guantes… éste lo había aconsejado la tejera, y la joven muchacha había temblado un pizca ante la posibilidad de que quedara indecoroso en vestirlo su querida princesa. Recordaría, en ver ese color tan concreto cada vez, las infinitas horas no remuneradas que hubo estado ayudando a esa mujer, con la simple intención de corregir detalles que ella creía con firmeza que podrían disgustar a Galla.

Durante esas infinitas horas en las que el sueño parecía hacer esfuerzos desesperados por vencer la voluntad de Ayphara, casi derrotada, ésta se mantenía despierta bajo la luz del candelabro del bodegón tratando de imaginar a su amiga descendiendo por las infinitas escaleras del torreón, como cada mañana antes de ponerse a trabajar. Nada, sin embargo, equivaldría a verla vestirse en la guardilla donde pintaba y bailar por la habitación descalza, acostumbrándose al vestido como un pájaro que se acostumbra a volar, y haciendo temblar los tiestos de flores, situados al lado de la puerta, porque los hacía pelearse por los últimos ápices de luz que no se llevaba para sí.

Sí, el verdadero espectáculo del día era ella. Y cuanto más parecía concentrarse en los hechos, más parecía disiparse el ruido que tanto la alteraba.

Casi olvidó el fatídico destino que estuvo semanas regresándola a la realidad como tras una bofetada.

“Sí, majestad.” Contestó de forma tardía y casi desprendida de cualquier tipo de emoción, cosa que preocupó a Galla -ahora sentada a su lado, sobre el taburete que había estado usando para pintar porque mancaba de altura para usar el caballete- todavía más.

Cuando le agarró la mano en forma de consuelo y su ceño se frunció, Ayphara sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero desde la punta de los botines al puente de la nariz.

“¿Majestad? Sólo me llamas así cuando te sucede algo.” Se acercó peligrosamente. Quizá la única vez que arriesgó a hacerlo y Ayphara no hizo gesto de apartarse; al contrario, volvió la cabeza en su dirección, quedando sus narices a menos centímetros todavía. “Ayphara…”

Indecentes e imprudentes eran ambas Ayphara Raxeth y la relación entre ella y su princesa querida. No quería guardarse ningún pensamiento ni sentimiento en su presencia, y siquiera intentarlo le revolvía los intestinos.“Sólo que el campesinado cada vez tiene menos modales. Cuando menos piensas, te vuelven a decepcionar. Una y otra vez, no tiene fin.” Declaró, apretando la dentadura y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Bueno, están organizando un festival. Un poquito de ruido era de esperar, ¿no crees?” Aunque su sonrisa era cálida sonó algo fría en los oídos de Ayphara, cuyos intestinos volvieron a revolverse.

“¿Un poquito, Galla? Llevan tres horas gritando y apenas se ha alzado el sol.” Contestó, con las manos sobre las rodillas y rostro cargado de desesperación.

La princesa hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de su fiel compañera en las suyas, acariciándolas con suavidad para relajar los nervios.

“Sé que no te gusta la gente, Ayphie, pero hoy es un día especial y no podemos saltarnos el procedimiento, por muy molesto que resulte. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿verdad? Es nuestro rincón secreto en el que podemos desentendernos de la realidad.”

“Lo sé, Galla. Lo sé.” Suspiró, derrotada, y coronó de intriga su rostro cuando se percató en que Galla fruncía todavía más el ceño en su dirección, como buscando esclarecer una imagen en sus ojos.

“¿Sabes? Creo que a tu conjunto le falta un pequeño detalle.”

Acto seguido se pulió las verdes faldas y se levantó, majestuosa. Ayphara tragó saliva y se acarició el aterciopelado vestido azul marino, cuyas motas de polvo y pequeñas imperfecciones se tornaron visibles a la luz azul, mientras aguardaba los movimientos de la princesa, que fue y regresó de darle un toque al lienzo en un santiamén.

“¿Galla?” De nuevo acercándose peligrosamente, la princesa tomó de nuevo las manos de su amada para sí y la levantó del taburete. Tendría que levantar la mirada ligeramente para alcanzarla puesto que, aunque ambas pequeñas, Ayphara era considerablemente más bajita que Galla. “¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Sólo un ligero cambio de aspecto.” La princesa le acarició la mejilla izquierda, carcajeó y hizo un gesto con el pulgar derecho, a simple vista manchado de un desconcertante rojo carmesí. “¡Listo!”

“¿Me has pintado?”

“No,” Rió, y se alejó caminando hacia atrás, divertida, con las manos a la espalda. El rostro de Ayphara comenzó una lenta transición a pícaro cuanta más distancia tomaba la tierna dama de las galas verdes. “Yo no he sido.”

“Es una declaración de guerra, majestad… Ha entrado su merced en terreno peligroso.” Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a ella a paso pesado, ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la princesa trataba de controlar la risa.

“¡Oh, no! ¡Tenga piedad, por favor, mi Lady!”

“Tarde para lamentaciones, reina…” Cuando alcanzó a tocar el lienzo, agarró la paleta y acarició con el índice el mismo rojo que la amiga había robado minutos antes, la volvió a depositar sobre el pequeño baúl de pinturas y continuó avanzando en dirección a Galla, ambas casi incapaces de tomarse en serio. “La fiesta no ha hecho sino comenzar.”

Cuando al rato yacían en el suelo, perdidos sus rostros entre miles de colores y disimulados por las agudas risas, de ambas cosa impropia, el sol azul -que ahora sólo iluminaba a Ayphara por la manera en que estaban tumbadas- proyectaba una única sombra en la pared del fondo de la cámara hasta aproximadamente la mitad de la puerta.

La dama de las galas azules, azul ahora casi por completo por la particular iluminación de la mañana, se detuvo a observar su sombra en la pared mientras su querida princesa trataba de recuperar la real compostura. Respiró más profundo para ver ascender y descender su pecho y puso una mano sobre él para sentir el latido de su corazón al ritmo del movimiento de la sombra.

Cuando Galla dejó de reír, dejando ir sus pulmones un profundo suspiro de alivio, volvió la vista hacia la izquierda en su dirección y le murmuró al oído con una delicadeza sin precedentes.

“¿Te encuentras mejor?” Ayphara, concentrada en sus pensamientos de nuevo, no contestó hasta unos instantes después.

“Así tendría que ser siempre.” Dijo, nunca su voz tan convencida, tranquila y dulce. “Tú y yo, y una sola sombra como esta de aquí. Nadie más. Nada más.”

La sonrisa de la princesa se desvaneció.

“Ayphara…”

“Sin padres, ni reinos,” Su tono empezó a volverse más serio.

“Ayphara.”

“Ni-”

“Ojalá pudiéramos, pero sabes bien que la realidad es… complicada.”

“Sí. La realidad es que cualquier día cercano te perderé de vista y no podré hacer nada por evitarlo, ¿no es así?” Tragó saliva de forma sonora y se reincorporó, sentándose contra la pared tras de sí donde la luz ya no alcanzaba a iluminarla. Galla permaneció tumbada, dibujando con el dedo en el techo, con la voz apagada ante la súbita y decepcionante vuelta de tuerca de la conversación. Durante un segundo, a Ayphara le costó continuar respirando; tal vez por la ansiedad de haber presentado el tema de conversación que tanto le reconcomía, tal vez por estorbar la paz de la persona a quien más quería en el mundo.

_No hay vuelta atrás._

La luz bajó de intensidad considerablemente, cubierta por nubarrones que avecinaban tormenta.

“Ayphara, no empecemos otra vez con lo mismo, por favor…”

“Es fácil para ti, que ya te has convencido de que no hay otra manera. A ti que te atraen sus afiladas espadas y sus sucias ambiciones. Que no te importa compartir corona con tal de tenerla, ¿verdad? Como a todos.”

“No seas acusica. No fue mi culpa nacer en esta posición tan comprometida.”

“Pero sí lo es que lo disfrutes tanto.”

“¿De dónde te sacas que lo disfruto?” La princesa se puso en pie casi de golpe, se dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia la otra muchacha, que dejó resbalar sus piernas hacia delante.

“De él.”

Señaló al lienzo, la pintura sobre el cual comenzaba a secarse. En ella el rostro que había perseguido a Ayphara al entrar a la cámara, fingiendo sobre el taburete no haberlo visto para continuar posando para Galla en un intento, a su parecer ya absurdo, de búsqueda de una intimidad mutua.

La faz de la princesa se tornó pálida.

“No, espera eso no-“

“¿Por qué fingías que me pintabas a mí?”

“¡Era mi intención!”

“Sin embargo el resultado no soy yo.” Se cruzó de brazos mientras Galla tapaba sus ojos con una mano, en signo de desesperación y casi haciendo caer las flores de su diadema. “Admítelo, Galla. Pensabas en él.”

“¡Tengo curiosidad, Ayphara! No es ningún crimen imaginarme a quien me pretende tomar de reina. No significa que-” Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, y prosiguió. “Ya veo… Eso era lo que te preocupaba, no los ruidos del patio interior.”

“Los ruidos también, pero esto más.” Ayphara se levantó para parecer más imponente, su tono de voz ahora semejante al que dedicaba a las conversaciones con su padre; sus ojos, llorosos; sus manos, temblorosas; el conjunto haciendo a cualquier espectador incauto olvidar que hacía minutos estaba riéndose como nunca antes. “¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres la única que me escucha. La única que se molestó en formar una opinión propia y no se dejó llevar por todo lo que decían y siguien diciendo los demás sobre mí. La única que me hace sonreír. La única que plantó cara al mundo por mí cuando lo necesité.”

“Y lo volvería a hacer.”

“No te creo.”

“Nunca dejaré de quererte, Ayphara.”

“¿Y de qué me sirve que me lo digas tan casualmente? ¿De qué me sirve si hoy conoces al amor de tu vida aquí, en este patio ruidoso bajo esta luz celestial? ¿Eh?”

“Me las apañaré para poder verte, te lo prometí cuando éramos niñas y lo pienso cumplir.”

“Hasta que bajes el último escalón vestida de blanco y te recojan en un caballo alado blanco como los de nuestros cuentos de niñas. Cuando te sientas princesa de verdad y no te haga falta más nada, y yo no sea más que una molestia.”

“¿En qué idioma quieres que te diga que eso no va a pasar?”

“¡Quiero que confieses!”

“¡¿Que confiese qué?!”

“Lo que me va a pasar.” Relajó los hombros. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más lento hasta resultar asfixiante, el sudor de su piel se tornó helado y varias de las flores que coronaban su cabello se escamparon por el suelo como las hojas de un árbol otoñal.

Sólo el inevitable imaginar de una escena como la que podría resultar, si sus oídos no le habían engañado como tanto quería creer, era suficiente para que Ayphara hubiera estudiado cuidadosamente los rincones más remotos del mapa donde antaño hubiera invitado a Galla a huir. Los dos días anteriores a ese, en los que la princesa había resultado extrañamente distante, trató de convencerse de que podría huir sola. Sus demonios interiores, sin embargo, le recorrían las venas en forma de culpabilidad y necesidad.

El amor -única cosa que su madre dijo jamás que no había sido una sórdida y atrevida falacia- era adictivo y mortal para aquellos desacostumbrados.

“¿Lo que te va a pasar?” Galla se agarró una mano con la otra y las apretó contra su pecho, entre frustrada y preocupada. “¿Qué te va a pasar?”

“Os vi hablando con mi padre a ti y al rey. El mes pasado. En la torre de reuniones.”

Galla mantuvo silencio mientras desataba las manos y las dejaba caer a los lados de su tronco.

Ayphara retomó los falsos modales y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Galla la agarrara del hombro, la abrazara y le susurrara al oído que era mentira.

Que no había oído nada.

Que no se había acabado.

_Porfavor, no así._

“Es vuestra manera de libraros de mí, alteza. Casarme con el mayor indeseable del reino. Warren, no por nada apodado el repugnante. Alguien digno de mi infamia.”

Galla continuó callada. Ya frente a la puerta, Ayphara no podía encontrar la fuerza en sí misma para mirar hacia atrás.

_Porfavor, todavía no._

“Lo siento.” Musitó una.

“No es verdad.” Respondió la otra. “Pero te agradezco que intentes volverme a engañar para hacerme feliz.”

_Porfavor…_

“No te vayas todavía, Ayphara,”

“No quiero interrumpir su pintura, majestad. Será del agrado del seguramente apuesto Thyde.” Cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir y se aventuró por el pasillo, derrotada y pensativa.

Y agotada.

Y para su desgracia, por el camino se cruzó con el viejo marqués de Thyde, amigo íntimo de su majestad desde tiempos inmemoriales, que hablaba con una sirvienta que había hecho temblar la estructura del castillo al trepar por las infinitas escaleras de caracol en busca de una bestia con plumas. Cuando los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto, hubo un educado saludo con la cabeza, y la muchacha continuó su arduo camino.

Su encanto era contagioso, a pesar de parecer un sujeto insulso y distante. Galla y ella habían sido niñas cuando Tyon Thyde las hubo acompañado por primera vez a la nieve en el claro de Olean, Ayphara demasiado perdida en la diversión con su amiga del alma para reparar siquiera en él. Si hacía amago de recordar, era todavía más atractivo de lo que sugerían los poemas que se le dedicaron: Alto, esbelto, luciendo un largo cabello rubio acentuado por las fibras canosas. Incluso las arrugas que se le agudizaban en el rabillo de los ojos resaltaban el verde oliva intenso de sus pupilas.

Sí había conocido a Tyllte, la segunda de sus cuatro hijos y quizá la más semejante a su padre, y, aunque sin darle demasiada importancia al ser niñas y Tyllte menor por dos años, le había parecido una verdadera belleza sin precedentes. Algo semejante a la imagen que los cuentos proyectan de una verdadera Diosa.

Tytel, el tercero pero mayor de los varones y prometido de su majestad, supuestamente era un calco del marqués mas no habría pisado Terrafir antes de la festividad del Sol Azul. Cumpliría catorce años una estación antes de ese día tan señalado y el rey marchó a Fyreir a celebrarlo, dando vía libre a Ayphara para pasar tiempo a solas con la princesa.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, el patio central abierto ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor porque alguien había abierto el portón interior, se imaginó al perverso niño a partir de la imagen que había recogido de su padre. Apretó la dentadura una vez más -las venas de sus puños presentes, la tela cubriendo sus costillas demasiado apretada- y le declaró guerra a sus demonios y a su competencia en su interior.

_Quien cae en tierra remota sin defensa ni conocimiento, muere de la forma más trágica y patética._

_Solo._


End file.
